1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a whistle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whistles are simple tools which are blown by supplying the breath of a human being. Nearly all the portions of a whistle of the prior art are sealed closed. For this reason, it is difficult to clean the interior of a whistle, and hygienic problems result. Saliva adheres to the mouthpiece. Also, saliva remains in the whistle interior. Consequently, the whistle exterior and interior are in a hygienically undesirable state. Specifically, there are the problem of an offensive smell due to bacteria which breeds in the remaining saliva; the problem of elution of whistle material due to the remaining saliva; and the problem of orally transmitted diseases due to pathogenic bacteria. Because of these problems, users have a psychological aversion to using whistles that have been used by other persons.
To address such problems, normally, cleaning with water is performed. However, as shown in FIG. 8, general whistles 502 of the prior art are formed integrally, by bonding members together or similar means. Consequently, the whistle 502 cannot be disassembled. Hence although the exterior of the whistle 502 can be cleaned, water can only be passed through the interior, and adequate cleaning is not possible. For this reason, users cannot avoid a feeling of unpleasantness.
To address this problem, in place of the continuously porous cork ball peas used in the prior art, whistles using plastic ball peas not having minute holes, or using a plastic pipe as a pea, with an antibacterial agent incorporated into the pipe, have been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-212171).
In the whistle of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-212171, a pea which does not absorb saliva or other liquids is used. Further, this pea comprises an antibacterial agent. However, only the pea acts to preserve hygiene. Breeding of bacteria from saliva remaining in the air passageway and resonance chamber cannot be suppressed, and so hygiene in the whistle interior cannot be preserved.